Crush
by SkywardShadow
Summary: Sasuke is not the sort of person who has crushes. Which is why that person is presenting such a problem. :Oneshot, AU, ShiSuke:


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters therein.

**~Crush**

Uchiha Sasuke was not the sort of person who got crushes.

He was the sort of person people crushed _on_, certainly. Just like his brother before him, Sasuke was making waves in his sophomore year. Girls fawned over him. (Boys did as well, except more quietly.) He'd heard tell of fan clubs forming around him in his first months at Senju High. He was well on his way to becoming the cream of the social crop.

Not that Sasuke particularly cared about any of that. With the exception of a few certain people, he didn't want any special attention. In fact, he considered the depressing majority of his peers idiots and basically just wanted to be left alone. Ironically, the so-dubbed "Ice King" attitude and aloofness only made him more popular with the swooning female population.

So no, Uchiha Sasuke was not the sort to find himself crushing on anybody. It simply wasn't in his nature.

Which was why _that person_ presented such a problem.

He wasn't anything special, Sasuke kept telling himself (quite sternly, he thought, although it didn't seem to be having much effect). No more mature than your average high schooler. Enthusiastic and energetic to the point of borderline obnoxiousness, and yet everyone was drawn to him. It might have had something to do with the confidence he apparently oozed out of every pore. He certainly wasn't lacking in _that_, Sasuke noted dryly as he made his way to class. Yes, confidence. That had to be it. People always took notice of others who were sure of themselves.

And…all right, _maybe_ it had a little tiny bit to do with his looks. Sasuke considered. The individual features weren't much—oddly shaped nose, eyes too big and a bit too far apart—but they did have something to them when put together. Besides, nobody noticed the size of someone's eyes if they sparkled like that, all dark and cocky and hideously capable of making one think very inappropriate thoughts…

Sasuke realized his train of thought was about two seconds away from crashing into Fantasy Land, a place he really did not want to enter whilst walking around his school in full view of people he would have to deal with for the next three years.

_Goddammit_, he swore silently, gritting his teeth and fighting the urge to smash his head into the nearest hard surface. _Why him? Why __**now**__?_

He picked up the pace and began one of his stock mental pep talks.

_It's just a crush. That's all. A garden variety crush that will go away soon enough, if you think with your brain and nothing else. Grin and bear it. Just focus on your studies and don't do anything stupid and you'll be free before you know it._

He'd reached the door of the classroom. An infuriatingly familiar laugh floated out from within. Sasuke braced himself, stiffened, and pushed open the door.

As usual, the girls were gathered around the charming new TA as he regaled them with tales of idiocy from his own high school days. Sasuke walked past them quickly, looking for a place to sit down. Naruto noticed his friend and waved.

"Hey, Sasuke!"

Sasuke almost groaned out loud. _You idiot, don't call attention to-_

Too late. The storytelling paused and fuck, he could _feel_ those eyes smoldering on the back of his (suddenly sweaty) neck.

And then the bastard spoke.

"Morning, Uchiha."

Feeling vaguely ill, Sasuke turned to face his doom. The jerk was smiling—a wide, brilliantly cheerful smile that made his stomach do something extremely discomforting.

"Good morning," he forced out.

"I gotta say," the curly-haired TA mused, "you're looking prettier than usual today."

The smile had morphed into a grin somewhere along the line, a somewhat evil grin that gave Sasuke the impression Shisui knew _exactly_ what he was doing to the younger boy.

_So that's how it's going to be, then._ Sasuke pasted on his best uncaring expression. His usual arsenal of biting retorts seemed to have deserted him for the time being, so the best he could come up with was "I could say the same about you, Shisui-san."

Which was one of his more idiotic moments, really; the uncomfortable giggles and thrilled whispering began almost immediately. Shisui grinned his evil grin again, causing Sasuke's innards to do those bizarre gymnastic-type things once more, and thank god the teacher chose that moment to materialize because Sasuke didn't even want to think about what he might have done otherwise.

Sasuke spent the entirety of that class memorizing the surface of his desk and pretending he didn't feel a warm obsidian gaze roaming over his face every three minutes (and no, he was _not_ counting, damn it all).

It was going to be a long year.

**~End**

**A/N: My first ShiSuke! *cheers* Zakunai, I'm pretty sure you're to blame for getting this pairing stuck in my head. XD Hope y'all enjoyed!**


End file.
